Goku and Vegeta Go to Hogwarts
by Mako-Shadows
Summary: DBZ/HP Crossover. Goku and Vegeta go to Hogwarts and the laughs and destruction begin. Please R/R Thanks to a couple reviewers for this chapters focuses.
1. Let the Fun Begin

****

Goku and Vegeta at Hogwarts

by Mako-Shadows

Disclaimer- We own EVERYTHING! Just kidding we don't own Harry Potter or DBZ

Chapter 1: 

It was a sunny day in the beautiful tropics where Goku lived and where Piccolo lived and where Vegeta and Gohan and Bulma and Chi-Chi and you get the picture lived in the tropics. It was on this fatefully nice day that the Ox King received a letter from his dear brother Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It read as follows.

__

Dear Brother, King, Etc.

Hullo there. How is it in your part of the world. 'Tis great here. Thanks again for sending me Fluffy (that's what I named the cute three-headed monster). I was talking to Professor Dumbledore the other day and I was telling him about Chi-Chi's husband the Super Saiyan Goku and how he saved the world almost as many times as our dear Harry Potter. Headmaster Dumbledore has expressed a great curiosity in this young man and wants him to come study at Hogwarts this year. Please send him to Diagon Alley this Tuesday and I will show him around and get him all set up. 

Your dearest little brother,

Rubeus Hagrid.

PS- I had Harry write out the letter, so you could read it.

The last part was an almost unintelligible scrawl, but the rest was quite neat. The Ox King sat there thinking about this for quite some time before he decided that it would be good if Goku had a break all saving the world and stuff and had a nice break at a school. He decided to go and visit Chi-Chi to see if she approved.

~*~*~*~

"Goku! Go to school? That's a great idea!" Chi-Chi said upon hearing about it.

"Well then we better go find that Goku of yours." The Ox King said. 

The two of them hurried out and soon came across Goku and Vegeta "training" at least that's what they called it. In reality it was playing tag with their super saiyan powers. Vegeta was it, of course.

"YOU'RE IT KAKKAROT!" Vegeta shouted sending an energy ball at the tree Goku was hiding behind. 

"NO FAIR VEGETA! WE AGREED NO ENERGY BLASTS! YOU CHEATER!" Goku shouted. While Goku was busy having a conniption fit Vegeta teleported and tagged before flying away laughing hysterically.

After a few more minutes of watching the "men" at their "training" the Ox King called them in. Reluctantly the two "men" flew to the Ox King and his daughter. Both of them looking a bit sheepish at having been caught playing tag.

"So Ox King what's up?" Goku asked as he landed. 

"Well Goku--" The Ox King was interrupted by Chi-Chi.

"So Goku how about you go to school!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together excitedly.

"What!?" Goku sweatdropped.

"Well my brother's friend would like you to attend his school of magic-" The Ox King was again interrupted.

"What!? Kakkarot is a Saiyan NOT a Wizard." Vegeta grumbled loudly.

"Well his friend thinks it would be a nice break from saving the world-"

"Kakkarot! Saving the world! Why if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be able to win all those times. I DEMAND TO GO TOO!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well fine, you both can go. Tomorrow you leave for Diagon Alley where my brother will get you set up for school." The Ox King said before leaving to write to his brother and inform him that the Prince of Saiyans would be attending Hogwarts as well. Chi-Chi of course thought that this was a great idea because Vegeta would be able to keep Goku out of trouble and make sure he focused on his studies. Obviously Chi-Chi was having a blond moment.

~*~*~*~

That night the group was having a party to celebrate Goku and Vegeta going to school. Bulma and Chi-Chi were acting like proud mothers instead of wives. Goten and Trunks were a little confused that their fathers were going to school when they were like adults. Goku and Vegeta sat in a corner for most of the evening "debating" who had won the game of tag and who would do better at school. They were sent to their rooms without desert for breaking a wall. On the way the grumbled that they should have just stuck to rock, paper, scissors.

~*~*~*~

Early the next morning Goku and Vegeta set out flying towards The Leaky Cauldron where they were supposed to meet Hagrid. It did not take them very long to get to London, but arriving early was out of the question because Goku decided he knew a shortcut and got them lost. They only made to the Leaky Cauldron on time because Vegeta decided to take charge and to tell Goku he was a umm... idiot.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron they had no trouble locating the Ox King's brother who was only a bit smaller than the kind giant. The two just thought 'Oh boy.'

AN- This is the first chapter stay tuned for more fun. Here is a quote from one of the upcoming chapters.

'Vegeta that's the fifth teacher you've destroyed this week. DETENTION!' Professor Dumbledore.


	2. Diagon Diaster

****

Goku and Vegeta at Hogwarts

by Mako-Shadows

Disclaimer- See first chapter.

Chapter 2:

Rubeus Hagrid walked or rather stomped over to where Goku and Vegeta were waiting by the door of the Leaky Cauldron. They were odd looking chaps, he thought walking up to them, what with there outlandish clothes and weird hair. All this coming a half-giant in a huge moleskin jacket, yep Goku and Vegeta were odd.

"'Ello dere which of yous is Goku, Little Chi-Chi's husband?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh uh I am." Goku said Gokuishly while looking a long way up, and feeling sorry for Vegeta because he had to look up even farther. Well at least Krillin wasn't here I wonder if Hagrid would be able to see him, he's so short Goku thought.

"Alrighty let's go to Diagon Alley and buy your supplies." Hagrid said leading them out to alley. Goku and Vegeta thought Hagrid was real crazy and wondered how could they buy supplies from a brick wall.

"Uh.... Mr. Hagrid this is just a brick wall..." Goku said trailing off.

"Are you drunk or just crazy? Why even Yamcha wouldn't try to buy something from a brick wall." Vegeta said.

"We need to go through the wall to buy your supplies Veggie." Hagrid said.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! I AM PRINCE VEGETA! V-E-G-E-T-A NOT V-E-G-G-IE! I WILL GET US THROUGH THIS WALL!" Vegeta yelled and then through an energy blast at wall demolishing it. 

Hagrid looked a bit pale at this, his eyes where looking like frog eyes. MoM wizards appearated to the spot and where staring in horror at there poor wall which died before its time. Goku and Vegeta walked nonchalantly past them and into Diagon Alley. 

"That was a nice energy blast Vegeta." Goku complimented.

"Of course it was Kakkarot I am Vegeta after all." Vegeta said pompously.

__

Boy for such a little guy he sure has a huge ego. I wonder where he fits it all? Goku thought.

"Hey Vegeta where do keep you ego. I mean it's so big and all it can't just your pocket." Goku asked. Vegeta just glared at him. 

~*~*~*~

Goku and Vegeta were with Hagrid in the wand shop. Goku was waving wands around and looked like an idiot. Finally Mr. Ollivander handed him the 'right' wand. Goku waved it and *bam* there goes the window.

"Ah Holly, 9½ inches, with a core of unicorn hairs. That my boy is your wand, it will be quite good at charms." Mr. Ollivander said in his wispy voice.

"How do you know that's his wand, you're just a crazy old man?" Vegeta demanded.

"The wand chose him, that's why the energy came out of it." Ollivander replied.

"Well I can do that without a stupid stick." Vegeta declared and sent an energy beam out of his finger much like Frieza had. Goku sighed at his _sometimes_ violent friend and proceeded to convince him to get a wand.

After they got their and finished getting the other stuff Hagrid left them at the Leaky Cauldron to stay there until school started. Both of them had got pet owls and named them Kamicollo and Trunkten.

~*~*~*~

"Look Vegeta in the train station, platform 9 ¾ , train, 9 ¾ - " Goku said excitedly jumping through the barrier back and forth. Vegeta gave a long suffering sigh calmly walked over to the barrier and as Goku poked his head through the barrier Vegeta walloped him and sent him flying into the Hogwarts Express. Goku hit his on the train and knocked it over. Out of nowhere the MoM wizards appeared and looked at the train which was on its side.

"How are we going to fix this one."

Goku just laughed sheepishly rubbing his head "Ooops!"

AN- Sorry you're gonna have to wait for Vegeta to destroy the teachers. Sorry this chappie to so long, next chapter will be up on Nov. 28. Alright last chapters quote will be in chapter four when we get it written because next chapter is about the train ride.


	3. Train Ride

****

Goku and Vegeta Go to Hogwarts

by Mako-Shadows

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 3: Train Ride

~*~*~*~

Well the MoM wizards managed to right and the train and luckily no one was hurt because this a family friendly show. So we find Goku and Vegeta walking through the train looking for a compartment to sit in. They finally found one and who was in it. You guessed Potty wee Potter and his friends.

"Uh... Do mind if sit here." Goku asked.

"Not at all." Harry said.

"Do you want some Berti Botts Every Flavour Bean?" Ron asked. "And they mean every flavour."

"Err... Sure." Goku said taking a handful and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Some not all of them you fool!" Vegeta said as he also took an astronomical number and stuffed them in his mouth.

"What about you Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I'm a growing boy." He smirked.

"I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" She asked them.

"I am Prince Vegeta and this is my sidekick Kakkarot." Vegeta introduced them.

"Uh... Vegeta isn't it the other way around?" Goku asked.

"Shut up you knave!" Vegeta snapped.

"So you're Vegeeka and he's Carrot-rot?" Ron asked.

"No I'm Goku and he's Vegeta." Goku said while Vegeta fumed beside him.

"But I thought Carrot-rot." Hermione said.

"No that's just my Saiyan name." Goku told them. 

"That's your sane name?" Hermione asked. Goku nodded. And Ron whispered to Harry "If that's his sane name I don't want to know his insane name."

"In otherworld they called him idiot." Vegeta snickered. And the three said ohh! as if it explained everything. Which it just might in this case.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Potter said.

"And I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"You're Harry Potter?" Vegeta asked in disbelief. Harry nodded. "I don't believe it. How could a weak little boy like you," Vegeta paused and reached in his pocket to find one of those power level scanner things, "with no power level save the world?"

"Umm... He did have some help from us." Hermione pointed out.

"What! Why none of you even tip the scale." Vegeta said.

"Uh... Vegeta I thought Bulma took all your toys away. So you wouldn't be distracted at Hogwarts." Goku said.

"Is Bulma your mother?" Ron snickered.

"No! She is my wife." Vegeta said.

"Cough cough this guys got problems cough." Ron err... coughed.

"Quiet you knave." Vegeta snapped.

As the group was just started to get along who should walk in but Malfoy.

"So you're the students." Malfoy said. "My father told me about you. Your not even wizards. Your muggles worse than mudbloods." The three who knew what that meant had drawn their wands at Malfoy.

"No we are aliens." Goku said. And both of them used their fingers to make antennas.

"And I am the Prince Vegeta. So bow before my greatness you knave." Vegeta demanded. Malfoy left the compartment in a hurry to write to his father about why they were letting to obviously insane 'persons' into Hogwarts.

"Hey Vegeta where'd you get the word knave?" Goku asked.

"Quiet you knave."

The rest of the train was spent in relative peace. Although Hermione did ask them what kind of spell they used on their hair. Which for some reason insulted them greatly.

~*~*~*~

AN- Ha ha short chapter. Next one will be longer. And the next one will have the quote as well the sorting. Hope you review. My sister and I had great fun writing this.


	4. The Sorting and Destruction of Teachers

****

Goku and Vegeta Go to Hogwarts

by Mako-Shadows

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 4: Sorting and Destruction of Teachers

~*~*~*~

Well the crew finally arrived at Hogwarts and Goku and Vegeta took the boat over to the castle with the First years. Vegeta got annoyed with Goku gawking at the bright lights of the castle and rocking the boat every time he turned around to point at something else so Vegeta pushed him out of the boat. Goku thought Vegeta was playing a game so he pulled him in after him. So that was how Professor McGonagall found to soaking wet saiyans outside on the doorstep of Hogwarts shoving each other and generally making a mess. Greatly annoyed with their antics she gave them each a detention before they had even stepped into the castle.

Once McGonagall let them into the castle Goku was once again gawking at the ceiling this time. Vegeta was also impressed with the ceiling but he was a Saiyan Prince and would never let that show. Soon the Sorting Hat was brought in and it sang its song and soon the first years were being sorted. Vegeta thought this an awfully stupid way to decide anything and snorted with laughter through it all, especially when someone was sorted into Hufflepuff. Ron had told him that Hufflepuff's were a bunch of duffers, a word he found hilarious. It took five minutes for him to stop laughing at the word duffer and forever after it would send him into uncontrollable gales of laughter whenever he heard it.

"Goku." Professor McGonagall said calling him up to the hat. He came up and awkwardly sat down on the little stool. Professor McGonagall stood and tried to put the Sorting Hat on his head. It took her quite awhile having to shove it over his hair but she finally got in on. She sat down dreading when she would have to put it over the other one's hair.

__

'Ah Goku is it? Where should I put you? Definitely not Ravenclaw.' 'Why not Ravenclaw?' Goku asked the silly talking hat. _' Because you're dumb.' 'My son Gohan he's real smart. Would you put him in Ravenclaw?' 'Never you mind. Can't put you in Slytherin.' 'Why not?' _Goku whined. _'You're not evil you moron! I shall put in GRYFFINDOR!' 'Oh thank you hat.' _Goku cried as he took the hat off and went to the Gryffindor table.

So Goku sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione and waited for the sorting to get done. He had already been sorted and that was hungry work and was waiting for the food. So more people were sorted and soon it was Vegeta's turn. McGonagall called him up and spent five minutes trying to jam the hat onto Vegeta's head. Soon though it was shoved the hat was a little more bent than usual but well I suppose that is only to be expected.

__

'Ah I know where to put you. I shall put you in Slytherin.' 'What!? I demand you put me in Gryffindor with Kakkarot! If you don't I shall tear you into a million pieces you knave!' 'GRYFFINDOR!' The Sorting Hat shouted meekly. Vegeta got up and strutted over to the Gryffindor table.

"Now let's eat." Vegeta said and got ever so angry when Dumbledore started to give his speech instead of letting them eat. Bullying Sorting Hats was after all very hungry work. Soon though the food appeared and just as quickly disappeared from all tables. 'Chew Attack!' was what Goku and Vegeta yelled before they set to work eating everyone's dinner. Needless say a lot of students had to go to bed with an empty stomach.

~*~*~*~

First day of classes.

Defence Against the Dark Arts

All the students arrived late for class as they had to go the long way around because Vegeta had got mad at a staircase that had moved before he got and so he destroyed it. The DADA was getting a bit miffed when after 15 minutes Goku and Vegeta had still not arrived. 10 minutes they flew into the classroom through the wall.

"Detention! 50 points from Gryffindor!" The DADA teacher yelled.

"DETENTION! I AM A SAIYAN PRINCE YOU DO NOT GIVE ME DETENTION!" Vegeta yelled destroyed the first DADA teacher Frieza style.

"Vegeta I think you killed him." Goku whispered.

"He gave us detention!" Vegeta whispered back.

"Good point. He must of been a member of the Ginyu Force in disguise. I mean who else would give us detention?" Goku whispered.

"Our wives." Vegeta whispered. Even though the two were whispering the rest of the class heard. And worse yet all Goku could see in his head was Chi-Chi and Bulma yelling at them.

~*~*~*~

Second day of classes.

Potions class

Snape had to wait 5 minutes before the Saiyans arrived through the door this time. This was not because they got but because Potions was right after breakfast and Goku and Vegeta wouldn't stop eating until all the food disappeared. When they arrived Snape saw that they weren't wearing their wizarding hats and while that wasn't against the rules, Snape wanted to give them a detention but after what happened the last time they got a detention he was just a bit wary. So Snape magicked two hats to his classroom and told them to put them on.

"But we can't." Goku whined. "It'll mess up our hair."

"I don't care." Snape snarled and the two Saiyans were forced to put on the hats by the rest of the Griffindors. Vegeta had his shoved onto the top of his hair and Goku's was on one of his spikes. They were both held in place by spellotape. The Gryffindors made them keep them on so they wouldn't cause anymore points to be lost.

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Goku and Vegeta entered the class on time. The DADA teacher laughed at how ridiculous they looked. Vegeta was not pleased and sent an energy bomb the teachers way. DADA was cancelled for the rest of the day after the teacher was pronounced dead.

~*~*~*~*~

Third Day of classes

Breakfast in the Great Hall.

This DADA Professor didn't even make it to the start of classes. It was a female teacher and was a bit grossed out by the Saiyans eating habits. She made the big mistake of mentioning this to our fabourite Saiyan Prince. When he heard her insulting his mother for not teaching him any manners well let's just say a nice destructo disc came her way. And DADA was again cancelled.

Divination Class

Professor Trelawney was looking into her crystal ball when the Saiyans arrived. They just happened to be standing in front of the crystal ball and the batty old Professor saw them inside of it. As she always enjoyed predicting death she decided that their appearance in her crystal ball meant they were going to die. When she told them this they just looked at each other and shrugged and said 'Yeah we know, that always happens.' 

~*~*~*~

Fourth day of classes.

Care of Magical Creatures

Hagrid asked the class what they had done during the summer. Goku told him that his son had found a dragon and he had convinced his wife to let him keep it. Hagrid was very much impressed and wrote down that evening what would be the two saiyans final mark because they had told him such awesome stories about magical creatures they had seen. Their final mark would be 100%. This was good because at least it assured them that would pass one class.

Defense Against the Dark Arts

The new DADA professor was using a Boggart. When it was Vegeta's turn to go up against it turned into a pink shirt. Vegeta started to panic yelling 'Oh the horrors, the memories, the scars, damn you Bulma! Damn you!'. So the teacher was obliged to step in and save our 'fearless hero'. Then he mentioned to Vegeta that his claim of fearlessness was a lie. And in reply Vegeta destroyed him.

~*~*~*~ 

Fifth day of classes

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

This DADA teacher lasted longer than all the others. He actually made it to the end of class. Unfortunately after assigning lots of homework he and all the homework was disintegrated. Vegeta did not like homework.

"Vegeta that's the fifth teacher you've destroyed this week. DETENTION!" Professor Dumbledore yelled popping out of fat air. Goku started to protest because he didn't want to be lonely while Vegeta was in detention. So Professor Dumbledore being the kind man he is gave Goku a detention as well.

Later that night in detention.

They were cleaning the awards and Goku found one that said the detention record belonged to Sirius Black 1978. Goku was very excited when he realised that he and Vegeta both had only one more detention to go before they broke Sirius' record of 532 detention in a year. Vegeta gloated and started to plan on writing to Sirius and telling that they had broke his record in less than a week. Vegeta was started laughing insanely when he thought of how Sirius might cry ot find out his record was broken.

~*~*~*~

AN- And that is that chapter. Sorry it took so long. The next one should be up next week if I don't run out of orange juice.


	5. Exploding Snapes

****

Goku and Vegeta Go to Hogwarts

by Mako-Shadows

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter Four: Exploding Snapes

~*~*~*~

After Goku and Vegeta broke the detention record during there first week of school, Harry took it upon himself to inform Sirius of the new record. His letter read a bit like this.

__

Hey Sirius,

How is it wherever you are? Never mind don't tell me. We have two new students this year Goku and Vegeta, they're saiyans . And they broke your old detention record of 532 in a year in the first week. They're serving double detention till after Christmas. 

Well hope to see you soon. Have a nice day.

From Harry.

Harry read over his letter and thought he had everything in it he needed to. He wasn't about to tell his godfather that McGonagall thought they were worse than all the Marauders and the Weasley twins put together and Snape hated them more than himself. It was kind of nice having Snape picking on someone other than him. So Harry took the letter to Hedwig and sent it off to Sirius. 

~*~*~*~

Breakfast

Fred and George had been carefully watching the two saiyans all breakfast and finally decided that yes these two were dumb enough to fall for their newest practical joke idea. Exploding Snapes. As the two were walking to the first class they had that morning Fred and George ambushed them.

"So Goku, Vegeta I hear you broke the detention record. Pretty nifty." George said or was it Fred.

"Well anyways we thought that we'd tell you about a new wizarding contest. It is called Exploding Snapes. The first person or persons to explode the potions teacher gets a spiffy prize. An all you can eat buffet. The more times he explodes the bigger the buffet choices." Fred said.

The two saiyans looked at each and thought of their stomachs. An all you could buffet sounded like Christmas come early. So the two poor, young err... old, niave saiyans skipped happily off to potions class visions of endless food swimming before their eyes.

As they left Fred and George smirked at each other and wished they'd be there to see this prank bear its fruit, and better yet what Snape would do if he survived the saiyans. Sometimes being a prankster required making sacrifices and sacrificing the potions teacher was not a very big one.

Potions.

Goku and Vegeta walk into class late... as usual. 

Snape begins to chastise them for arriving late when he is suddenly interrupted. A giant ball of energy it seems is to blame for this interruption. As it crashed into him and blew him to smithereens. Unfortunately for the saiyans Snape was somehow revived. And he began to yell at them once more.

"GOKU! VEGETA! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO BE TOLD?! SHOW UP FOR CLASS ON TIME!" Snape yelled either not noticing or not caring that he had just been blown up and magically revived. Goku and Vegeta look at each taking this as sign to continue blowing up the Potions teacher. Each time however he was mysteriously revived. Not that Goku and Vegeta minded that much. After all blowing him up continually only meant a bigger buffet table.

This behaviour (and I mean the blowing up of Snape) continued for the rest of the day. Which unfortunately or maybe fortunately made it difficult for Snape to teach his classes. 

~*~*~*~

Later that day at dinner.

Vegeta had exploded Snape for the 458423484578457752487976554 time that hour when Dumbledore stepped in.

"Mr. Vegeta how many times do you have to be told NOT to destroy teachers." Dumbledore in a deadly calm voice.

"YOU KNAVE!" Goku shouted stealing the words right out of Vegeta's mouth.

"DETENTION!"

~*~*~*~

Later that night.

Goku and Vegeta were in a magical room with never ending chalkboards writing 'I will not blow up teachers.' This a boring and repetitious thing to do, Vegeta decided to strike up a conversation.

"Goku do you even know what knave means?" He asked. Goku had a huge grin on his face as he looked over at Vegeta and said.... 'No."

Vegeta couldn't help and he collapsed into silent laughter. Goku joined him not really getting it but not really caring.

~*~*~*~

The Next Day.

"Where are buffet table, knave." Vegeta demanded. Goku snickered.

Fred and George looked at each other and headed for the hills. Two very angry and very hungry supersaiyans on their heels.

~*~*~*~

AN- Sorry it took so long. Annoying teachers decided earn extra money posing as writers block. Next Goku and Vegeta wreak havoc on Haloween. And we Sirius' response to Harry's letter.


End file.
